


You are mine.

by Nadsha



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Darkness, Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, No Sex, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Universe Alteration, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link finally decide to take a step further in their relationship but things are not as easy as the believe. They'll have to overcome several obstaculices to be together. (AU where Rhett and  are married but they have no children)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any recommendations are welcome :) Also english is not my first language so i'm sorry if you find any grammatical mistakes!

Prologue

_“You are mine, mine, mine”._

            Words eco in the dark room, or maybe in his head? No, his voices was still with him, it wasn’t gone, or maybe, he was going mad. The thought of his absence sank him even more in the room’s darkness. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore. He kept hearing his voice, smelling his perfume, cherishing his touch and feeling his presence, but he knew none of that was real. It had been in a recent past, wasn't it ?

            He had lost track of time, he didn’t know how long had been since their last meeting, since his last time outside. Which was the point of going out? There was nothing of his interest out there, he wouldn’t be there to cheer him up, he wouldn’t see his car parked in front of the house that hold him from the rest of the world to drive together to work, he wouldn’t hear his contagious laugh anymore, his hands wouldn’t caress him… his lips wouldn’t touch his never again.

            He tried to avoid those dark thoughts that tormented him, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind seemed to want to suffer and it came back to them more frequently. In a way they made him feel happy, after all those were the most precious and joyful  memories they had lived together and that brought something that he didn’t feel that often lately, happiness. But this feeling didn’t last that much. That light that those moments lit was darken by the thought that kept him from sleeping: his absence. He would not live those moments again, they’ll be forever in his mind but he would not be able to create new ones.

            People say life carries on, that he’s in a better place. Trivial words that are of little comfort to whom they are addressed, there’s no consolation to those who have lost someone, at least not then.  How are you gonna convince someone that life goes one if the person that gave meaning to it, is gone and there’s nothing you can do to bring them back to your side? Only darkness gave him consolation, thus he wouldn’t see his face reflected in every wall.

  _“You are mine, mine, mine”._

            He was going mad. He needed to go outside, he needed fresh air, he needed to continue with this life, but he needed him even more. He couldn’t walk through life without him, he didn’t know how, he had never done that. Every step taken was followed by his, at his side progressing, behind him helping him to carry on and in front of him showing the right past to follow. He was his guide, his compass, without him he was disorientated, didn’t know where to go. It sounded stupid, in his lucid moments he knew it. As an adult he faced worse and he carried on, he could do it, he had to do it.

            ¿Had he actually faced worse things? He cursed his lack of confidence, he wasn’t able of thinking clearly any longer, and he reached his breaking point. Things couldn’t go on like this. Behaving like a child wasn’t the answer. He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The silhouette reflected on the mirror scared him: a pale face, pinched and haggard. His swollen eyes from his sleepless and crying nights made him look aged. He washed his face in order to wake up and flush away all the thoughts in his head. Today was a new day, a new day to start a new life.

            He observed himself on the mirror again. Tears starting to flow from his eyes. He had forgotten how to contain them days ago. They run down leaving watery marks on his cheeks to disappear in the sink, one after another, more frequently as seconds went by, but he kept looking at the eyes of that old man reflected on the mirror. Who was he? He has always been a piece of someone else, a complement to the unification of two people. Was he just half a person now? How would he become whole?

_“You are mine, mine, mine”._

_“You are mine, mine, mine”._

            Voices started to bewilder his mind. His sweet sweet voice, oh, he missed it so much. He fell on his knees sobbing. He couldn’t stop hearing them, he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to forget him. He wanted him by his side, hugging him, comforting him. He couldn’t be dead, no. He had to come back.

-Come back…- He whispered sobbing.

-Just come back, please…

 


	2. Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the events that happen from now on will be 3 months before the prologue.

**THREE MONTHS AGO.**

Link was absorbed staring the person sleeping next to him. The way its body raised and lowered softly to the rhythm of its breathing hypnotized him. Insomnia had taken over him again preventing him from falling asleep. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he knew its causes. He had lost track of time until the first lights of sunrise filtered through the window and landed on his blue eyes.  He came to and stared at the roof glancing every once in a while the blond man to his side, reflective. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated, he took it rapidly so it didn’t wake his partner up.

The screen glowed on his face a few minutes. He looked once more to his side and gently caressed the forehead of the man he loved so deeply, then slowly sat on the end of the bed and trying to stay as quiet as possible he started to get dressed.  He felt the sheets moving and realized the man, his best friend, had woken up.

-What are you doing?-. His friend asked him.

He didn’t want to reply, he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to him, his intentions would be easily discovered, not being a good liar meant wasting time doing it with someone who knew him as well as Rhett. His voice would break as he spoke, but he had to do it no matter what. While he tied his shoe up, he felt hands running through his back to land on his shoulders and there they started caressing his naked skin.  His mind started tripping, he was trying so hard to maintain focused even when a sweet voice whispered in his ear. 

-I gotta go-. Said Link seriously, avoiding his voice from breaking or sounding weak.

But he failed. When his voice left his mouth, all the hidden intentions of never coming back to that bed, to the arms of the man he loved, to be who he really was, left with it. He got up at the time Rhett abruptly pulled his hands away from his soft skin and stared at him right in the eyes, confused. Although that was something they always did, the way the connected, Link couldn’t look at him in the eyes, but he felt his stare like a knife stabbing him.  He couldn’t take it, if he looked at him, he wouldn’t be able to control the tears and he would end up in his friend’s arms begging for comfort and that wasn’t a possibility. He had to put an end to things even if that meant hurting himself or even worse, hurting him. One day he would thank him, that was the right thing to do, he knew it but it didn’t felt like it. He took a deep breath, picked up his shirt from the floor and without lifting his gaze left the room.

Rhett’s footsteps chased him while he walked towards the door as fast as he could.

-Link! Link! Wait! -.

He couldn’t contained the tears that started welling from his eyes even if he wiped them continuously. He slowed down for a split of second to put on his shirt when a hand suddenly grasped tightly his forearm. This time their eyes found each other. The tension filled the room. Rhett tighten further even though Link was totally frozen. He didn’t know how to react, he wasn’t able to find the courage needed to face his friend, unexpectedly his cell phone rang again, his mind reacted and words came out of his mouth without noticing.

-I can’t do this anymore Rhett. I’m lying to everyone, even to my wife, and you know I can’t lie! The guilt is consuming me. Who do we fool saying that we stay late at work? That’s the lamest more I’m-having-an-affair excuse! It’s freaking sunrise Rhett, what we could possibly be working on at this hour? Tell me.

Silence. Rhett remained quiet without knowing how or what to respond.

-Even the Internet talks and fantasies about our hypothetical romantic relationship and you think that with these kind of excuses no one would suspect? I’m such and idiot, I was blinded, I should’ve though about what we were doing, how could I let this go this far?

Rhett let go of Link’s hand slowly leaving a red mark were his hand was.

-Don’t you love me? I have a wife too, I am part of the Internet as well but that doesn’t keep me from choosing you above all. I don’t wanna lose you because of that. – Rhett tried to sound calm but his voice betrayed him and just expressed worry.

-I do love you- Link said softly – but…

They just stared at each other in silence for a moment till he sighted and went for the door once again. Rhett run after him and close violently the door before his best friend walked out of his life. He put his arms next to his shoulders locking him up in a sort of a cage, thus he wouldn’t move and would force him to look at him when he talked. Rhett was so close to him that he could feel the warmth of his breathing.

-I need an explanation, you can’t just go like that, you can’t give up Link, after all we’ve accomplish together.

-I’m not giving up, this is not a matter of giving up, I’m being an adult Rhett! – Tears starting running down his face again – you were always the one caring about the rest and now you only think about yourself when we are hurting everyone we love!

The situation was overcoming him. The rage took over him however he couldn’t say if he was mad at himself for not being able to maintain the relationship he had always dreamed of or because the person he loved so deeply didn’t understand that he was leaving him for his own good.  He felt a hand holding his cheek gently and rising his face while wiping his tears.

-I want you Link, I choose you and I care about you. I don’t care about anyone else.

            Quietness reigned in the room. For a split of a second he felt good, happy and the heavy weight in his back seemed to go away but it all came back in a heartbeat. Why couldn’t he be with the person he loved? Like an unrequested answer, his cellphone rang once more and this time was an incoming call. Enough. He abruptly removed Rhett’s hand and forced him to back off.

-My wife has been calling all morning. What am I supposed to tell her? That I spent the night with my best friend? The one that I’ve always deny to love despite everyone’s suspicions. Does your wife believe your excuses Rhett?

            Talking loudly and crossly Link walked threatening towards Rhett making him back away. He didn’t want to do or say those things, that wasn’t himself, but he left him no other choice, it was the only way to make him understand that things couldn’t go on like that, they were gonna risk their relationship. Rhett was clearly surprised at his reaction and ashamed like a scolded dog walking backwards as he avoid tripping over until he felt in his back one of the room’s walls.

-Tell me Rhett, do you believe that this is the right way? Lying and cheating on everybody? Because I think nobody deserves what we’re doing to them.

            Only a few inches separated their faces. They were looking right at each other until Link realized what he had just done, immediately pull away and headed the door this time with firm intention to leave but with tears in his eyes. Before closing the door behind him, he looked back at his best friend immobilized against the wall.

-Goodbye Rhett.

            He closed the door slowly, regretting everything he’d done and said. He stood quietly a moment in the porch breathing in deeply the morning’s cold air. He whispered to himself a promised he hoped he could keep.

-I will come back.

            He put on his t-shirt and walked to his car while he pulled out his phone to send a text message.


	3. Decisions must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you find any redaction mistakes, let me know ! :)  
> Hope you enjoy !

 

He remained paralyzed and astonished with his back resting against the wall failing trying to assimilate what had just happened. Being honest, he knew things couldn’t be any other way and that their relationship was a bomb which time was running out, but he never thought that Link would be that bomb. It was tough to recognize his long-time friend behind the determined person who confronted him, and who most important, took the right decision. Above knowing Link was right, that he made the needed call, above all, Rhett just wasn’t able to accept the current situation. Their love story could not end like that. He realized he’d become selfish, everyone had the opportunity to live happily in love but them.

            He became conscious of his way of thinking. He had everything to be extremely happy: an unconditionally supportive wife and the dreamed job beside the person he loved the most in the world. No no, the love of his life was his wife, not his best friend, he had to convince himself of that. Link was just that, a friend, no more. The thought of him brought memories of his sweet caress, his soft lips and luminous smile giving his body goosebumps and unconsciously forcing a smile. He chase those thoughts away like flies. His best friend made a serious decision. He had to make one too.

            Link wasn’t coming back to pick him up to go to work, so he called a taxi. In the way to the office he numbered in his mind things he had to bear in mind all the time, actually it was just on that held various others: NOT TO FALL IN LINK’S ARMS. If his partner decided to end their affair for the greater good, he would follow his wishes and stop begging for another chance or new ideas of excuses and places where they could meet. Their relationship would become purely professional and friendly as it had been for a long time. The taxi arrived at its destiny, Mythical Entertainment. He paid, got out of the car and immediately felt that he couldn’t move his body. His heart was racing. Link was gonna be there, he was so aware of their inevitable encounter that his body started failing from there. All the promises he’d made in his way there vanished from his confused mind and the old memories of shared moments came to torment him.

_“You’re mine Rhett, only mine”._

            Taking a deep breath help him remain stable enough to censure those tormenting memoirs. He walked to the kitchen where all the employees were gathered. He drank a coffee and spend a while talking, relaxed, before heading to his office. His mind was so distended that when he opened the door and saw Link laying on the sofa with his laptop on his tights, wearing the same clothes, his body failed again. He was completely static, shaking horribly and began to felt something crawling inside him from feet to head. He could literally movement inside him. People says when you’re in love you feel butterflies in your stomach, but what he felt were more like piranhas eating his insides. The sensation of turn pale overcame him, but it seemed it was just his imagination because when his best friend glanced him, he didn’t looked concerned.

-Rhett? Are you ok? - Link asked him indifferently, without taking his eyes off the computer as if he wasn’t able to look at him. ,

How did he do it? How was his friend able to talk to him so indifferently? As if nothing had happened that morning. His fortitude collapsed every time they meet, never minding how hard he tried to remain sane and Link….. He couldn’t bear it. Anger helped him piece together his feelings and objectives and head to his desk.

-I’m fine- He answered as indifferently as Link did- I just had the feeling I’d forgotten something, but I just remembered what it was-. He sat on his desk and began to revise a composition he had done days ago.

            Link looked at him expecting curiously that he revealed what was the object he was thinking about, but as he got no answer from Rhett, he sat on his desk, facing his blond friend. Neither of them couldn’t help glancing at each other trying not to get caught by the other, even though they felt their stares constantly. Tension started to build up and it was almost touchable. Rhett easily deduced Link was only pretending to work, he scrawled meaningless fraises on a notebook and checked casually the computer’s screen. The blond man was going mad in there, his mind forced him to look at his friend, seeking for his beautiful blue eyes, his thoughts were basically null and his concentration was totally disperse bombarded by Link’s presence.

-Link, bro, do you know where’s my black guitar?-. He asked obliging himself to remain looking at the screen. He knew Eddie took it to clean it up the day before, but he just wanted a reason to leave.

-Eddie had it yesterday, I thought you knew. You should ask him-. This time Link did looked up and stared at his friend directly in the eyes, waiting for him to look back, but that didn’t happen.

            Rhett stood up and right when he was about to pick up his cup of coffee, a hand grabbed his wrist strongly, knocking over the cup.

-I can’t do this-. He heard.

            He raised his head slowly and his eyes met for a millisecond. He felt a strong pull in his arm and immediately perceived the softness of those sweet lips he missed so dearly.

 


	4. Be an adult

 

            His anguish evaporated. The piranhas in his stomach disappeared completely and, still his long legs trembled and weakened even at the slightest contact with Link’s lips. That was something he never was able to but also didn’t want to avoid.

             Their bodies moved together in a circular way, immersed in some sort of dance. He was afraid of falling, his feet moved so clumsily that he constantly tripped on his friend. Their lips never separated but their hands moved softly through each other’s figure. A strong heat filled and made him feel alive and safe again.

            The sound of a fist on the wooden door made them jump. Link moved away abruptly from their orthodox choreography and made a move towards the door when Rhett unconsciously dragged him again towards his arms. The brunette man giggled silently while kissing him trying to reach the door.

 

-Rhett, Link, are you there?

 

            Words sounded behind the door. Link grabbed Rhett firmly from the waist and forced him to back down, making him turn around until his head hit the door with a painful noise. The blonde pull his lips away to wince.

 

-Are you OK? What happened? – Someone enquired worried.

 

            Link push Rhett against him from the neck and pressed his lips against his passionately just for a second. He dropped him rapidly but leaving his head inches from him. He put his middle finger on his friend’s lips, telling him to be quiet and he pushed him away from the door just before he opened it.

 

-Rhett tripped trying to answer the door – Link said giggling and glazing at Rhett.

 

            The tall man remained between the door and the wall a few minutes, as long as the conversation lasted. That gave him time to analyze the vertiginous succession of facts that had just happened leaving him confused. He felted how the pressure on his body started fading away as Link closed the door. While he headed the couch, Rhett started standing up supporting on the two walls that surrounded him. The last five minutes had been intense, he felt, weird.

 

-My lips hurt- said the blond man reproachfully.

 

-You’re welcome- said his friend with a naughty smile – although I’m more worried about your head.

 

-It’s ok, I guess. Either way, it hasn’t been able to process what’d just happened-.

 

            Link smiled but Rhett sobered instantly.

-This morning you were very clear with what you wanted – continued the tall man while his friend downed his stare, ashamed. He knew he was right.

 

            The silence was overwhelming. As the brunette was quite, Rhett kept going.

 

-I love being with you… well, you know what I mean. – His face got red for a few seconds until sober expression returned- But things need to be clear. I don’t need labels for our relationship but you confuse me Link. I feel like you are playing with what we have. You said you wanted to do the right thing, like adults. You lectured me about what was correct. And when I finally convinced myself of what you told me, this happens.

 

            His was staring directly at his friend while he talked, sure of what he was saying, but Link seemed submerge in the details of his hands. Both sighted at the same time. Rhett run his fingers through his hair and turn on himself, frustrated.

 

-I know what I said –started saying Link slowly- and I wasn’t wrong, it’s just that I wasn’t able to keep my word-. He raised his head and stared at his friend who was still facing the wall. –Believe me when I tell you I tried. I though you weren’t coming today, that would’ve given me time to concentrate and focus. But you showed up in the office and with the same clothes. I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself.

 

            Silence. Rhett turned around and faced Link who smiled at him, although he was still serious. Realizing that the blond man was paying attention to him and not mad as he’d thought, gave him the confidence to go on.

 

-That’s why –he began standing up- I was thinking of taking a weekend off, just the both of us.

 

            Rhett wasn’t surprised. That didn’t mean the invitation wasn’t a surprise, but he rather not show emotions and if he was able, not to feel it. He knew things could go back to be messy as they were so the best was to not delude. One phrase his friend told him that morning stood in his mind and helped him to choose the correct way to act: he should start making decisions as an adult and not as a horny teenager.

 

-I don’t know what you pretend with that Link, we’d had several day off together. I just want you to decide what you want and if that plan of yours helps you, then I’m in.

 

            Not even a glance of a smile showed in Rhett’s face while he talked. On the other side his friend couldn’t contain his emotions and a beautiful luminous smile shined on his face.

 

-I promise it will help me and you won’t regret it. Don’t worry, I’ll organize everything.

 

-No no no no – said Rhett almost interrupting him- I know you too well as to know that I should participate on the organization, I don’t want any more headaches- He touched the back of his had energetically where it had hit the door. 


	5. Beathe in for a second

Not even a week had gone by since they’d decided to take a week off together when their schedule had gotten tighter. The fact they’d spent their work time to enjoy moments alone played against them. A lot of projects that were supposed to be finished were way too delayed. Because of this their plans of travelling had to be put off indefinitely, but not everything was gloomy, now they had to work more hours that meant, more hours in each other’s company in order to complete all the work as soon as possible.

            The heat arguments they’d had in the past days helped them to release the built up tension and to make things clear between them. Both became comfortable again and enjoyed even more their times together keeping in mind someday in the future, they’d be side by side all the time. Rhett wasn’t consume by guilt anymore and he stopped worrying about way the future may hold.

            An agreement was made though: they would avoid any romantic behavior, as Link called it, so they wouldn’t feel guilty and most importantly, so things didn’t get complicated again. Beside that would keep them from wasting time and they would focus on working and finished everything fast so they could take their vacation sooner. Both of them agreed kinda obliged internally for the love and respect they professed to their wives, but every second they were together a flame of passion inside them told them to break that stupid deal.

            Since very early in the morning they met in the office not only to discuss professional details, but in the mean time they took advantage to organize their getaway.

 

-Where you were planning to go? I mean, when you said you had been thinking about this trip-. Asked Rhett looking at him from behind his computer screen.

 

-Being honest, the idea came up in the moment-. Answered Link seriously and then started laughing.

 

-I knew it! I knew you hadn’t organize anything! I know you too well-. Said Rhett laughing as well.

 

-I panicked men! You got so serious I thought you were gonna break up or something, I had to try to fix my mistake. Either way it wasn’t such a bad idea, so don’t be so hard on me. You didn’t come up with anything, Mr “I know you too well-. Said Link a bit upset without looking at his friend.

 

            Rhett continued laughing quietly. He really knew Link deeply, his reactions, his silly tantrums, even sometime he thought he was able to tell what his friend was thinking. Rhett was the more patient and reserved in his attitudes but he always needed Link’s extroverted and brash personality. His friend was less cautious and that constantly led him to take risks and try new things.

 

-Where would you like to go?-. Asked the blond men once he was out of his thoughts.

            That question took Link by surprise. He stopped to think for a moment. He’d been so focus on what Rhett wanted that he forgot to consider what he desired.

 

-I really don’t know, I haven’t thought about that-. He waved his hand downplaying himself— I wanted to go where you’d like t go, but now that you ask I’d rather someplace lonely where nobody recognized us-. He laughed quietly without quitting writing.

 

-Where we could end up being Youtube scandal- added Rhett laughing as well-. I can already see a million videos “Rhink is real”. A lot of fans would be very happy.

 

-I’d be very happy-. Link gave him a sweet lovely smile that Rhett returned immediately. Both blushed and looked away at the same time.

 

-Either way, we have time to decide. But since you invited me and I am the one being feted, I’ll decide where we’ll go-. Link wanted to say something but Rhett shut him and continued- sh sh sh, I haven’t finished yet. But, as I’m a good friend I may bear in mind your suggestion. I’ll allow you to vote.- He smiled mischievously.

 

-What’s the point on voting if there’s only two of us.- Answered Link laughing and kind of yelling sarcastically.

 

-That way, you don’t feel excluded-. Said Rhett laughing.

 

-There’s something we do need to talk seriously-. Link was looking Rhett straight in the eyes. His friend look at him back understanding he ought to pay attention.- What excuse would we give so we can travel alone?- The world EXCUSE, gave him goose bumps.

 

-I don’t know Link-. The blond man shrug and lowered his gaze- We’ll see that when we decide a date or something, I don’t feel like worrying about that now, I have to focus to finish this and not feel miserable because I have to lie.

 

            Link understood he shouldn’t talk about that anymore or he’d get into trouble, besides, Rhett was right, there was no need to worry about that now, they didn’t even know for sure if they could travel. So he lowered his gaze as his friend and both decided to concentrate on their work for the next couple of hours.

 

            It was almost one o’clock. The two of them made considerable progress on their works so they decided to take an hour to have lunch and relax. However, Link’s phone started ringing immediately after he deactivated flight mode.

 

-It’s Christy, gimme a moment-. He gesture Rhett to be quiet.

 

            Rhett remained still without making a sound while he ate and watched his friend talking on the phone. The volume was so high he could almost hear what Christy said so he began laughing as quiet as possible and moving his lips telling his friend to lower it. Link didn’t seem to understand so he became distracted and stopped answering coherently, making Rhett laugh even harder and lauder. The black-haired one angrily told him to shut up as he left the office.

 

-Yeah, yeah I hear you, it’s just that Rhett has problems and can’t behave-. He mumbled as he closed the door.

 

            The blond man finally could stop laughing after two minutes and resumed his lunch. The offices were so silent that he could heard Link talking through the door. In order to kill boredom while his friend ended his call and also so he didn’t hear his private conversation, he began checking social media on his phone.

            He got so into that that he didn’t realized 20 minutes had gone by since Link left the office. The worst part was that he hadn’t perceived the now more penetrating silence. He couldn’t hear his friend anymore one the other side of the door. He supposed he was walking around the building as he used to do while talking on the phone.

            Another 10 minutes passed and Rhett began to get worried. Conversations didn’t last that much, he was talking to his wife, he saw her every day, there wasn’t much to talk about. Unless something bad had happened. A feeling of concern invaded him. He stood up quickly and left the office. There was no one in the hallway. He walked the place yelling Link’s name, making it echo in every corner, checking every room without found anyone. Link had left.  


End file.
